Journey to the Future
by Soul-sis
Summary: Summer vacation is almost over and Wilbur can't get much more bored. Anxiety makes him go to the future with Lewis, but Wilbur soon realizes he has to save himself. Sequel to Journey to the Past
1. Prologue

**Here it is, the sequel to Journey to the Past! Yes, I know, the title needs work. If anyone has any creative ideas, PM me and I'll think about using it! Thank you for the review from the last story! **

**P.S This takes place six months after Journey to the Past, so it's about late August. Enjoy!**

Small drops of cool rain hit the lab roof, rolling down and falling onto the ground. The rain makes a light tapping noise, almost comforting to Cornelius. The tapping is so soothing and relaxing, he's having trouble staying awake. His motive for staying up so late is to finish an invention. He's almost done and can hardly wait to use it.

He's putting in one of the last screws, but his right hand and arm feel so heavy. He can hardly lift his arms. His eyelids feel heavy as well. The raindrops start to lull him to sleep, but a flash of lightning and a low rumble of thunder wakes him up.

He promises himself to stay up just for ten more minutes, then he can finally go to sleep. This invention has prevented him from sleeping well. He can only get a good four hours of sleep every night before he wakes up with a sudden craving to work on the invention. He hasn't even tried to go to sleep tonight. This is too important.

Cornelius steps back, gazing at his invention. Finally, he's done. After all these days, he can finally put it to use. He moves his tired hand forward to turn it up, but recoils. He's having second thoughts. What is something goes horribly wrong? This won't turn into one of those moments when he shrugs it off and tells himself to keep moving forward. It could be dangerous, possibly deadly.

He closes his eyes to think better. It's either now or never. He reaches his hand forward and is about to activate it when he hears footsteps behind him. He quickly turns around, feeling almost paranoid. A flash of lightning puts the figure into a shadow and Cornelius is paralyzed in fear.

The lightning vanishes as quickly as it came. Now the figure can be seen. Cornelius sighs in relief when he sees that it's only Franny.

"What are you doing up so late?" Franny yawns.

"I was about to ask the same question." Cornelius says.

"The thunder woke me up and _someone_ was kicking me." Franny smiles as she places her hand on her belly. "I turned to face you, but you weren't there."

"I was up here." Cornelius says.

"You're _always_ up here. You know, that sort of worries me. You're not sleeping enough. You could get really sick." Franny says.

"I know. You tell me this all the time." Cornelius says, beginning to gaze at the invention.

"Then why don't you listen?" Franny asks, waddling towards the invention. She looks confused and worried. "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do."

"Do what?" Cornelius asks, curious about Franny's concern.

"Replace Carl?" Franny says at almost a whisper.

"What? No! Never!" Cornelius exclaims. "Carl was one of earliest inventions. He's been with me- the family for years. I could never take him away."

"Then what is it?" Franny asks, staring at the invention as if it might lunge forward and attack her.

"A robot, but it will not replace Carl." Cornelius explains. "I invented a microchip that will upgrade all robots, but I don't know how safe the microchip is to use on activated robots, so this robot will get it first and I'll see what happens."

"Isn't that...cruel?" Franny asks.

"Cruel?"

"Well, what if it stops working? It would be like killing it and what if we get attached to it? I mean I loved Carl when I first saw him. Won't this robot be the same?" Franny asks.

"No, the robot will never see the family. It will be up here, away from everybody." Cornelius says. "Once it's turned on, the chip goes in. If it works, I'll turn it off and use it again if I invent another chip. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work."

Franny doesn't looked convinced. "This is a bad idea."

"No, it's fine. Everything will be perfectly fine." Cornelius says.

"Don't do it. Please, don't do it." Franny says. "Who knows what the chip will do if it messes up. What if it finds the family. I love supporting you and your inventions, but I can't help but worry with this one."

"You really think it's that bad?" Cornelius asks.

Franny nods. "I'm sorry, but I do."

"Don't be sorry. I understand. I won't turn it on, ok?" Cornelius smiles. "I've also been working on the truth ray, so we'll know if Wilbur is lying."

Franny looks happier. "That's great." She yawns, starting to look tired. "I'm going back to sleep. Are you coming?"

That sounded more like a demand than a question. Cornelius knows she's right. He needs to sleep more. "Yeah, I'll be down in ten minutes."

Franny smiles, rolling her eyes. She knows he won't be down for a good two hours. There's no point in trying to convince him. She turns to the stairs and carefully walks down them.

Cornelius turns to the invention. "Sorry, but you might be too dangerous." Cornelius says to the robot. He moves to a corner, just in case someone comes into the lab. He can't let anyone see it.

He nods when it looks like it's out of view if anyone comes into the lab. He turns to the stairs and walks down them. He sees a white flash, followed by a rumble. The storm is getting worse. He rolls his eyes. Wilbur will be up to mischief tomorrow if it keeps on raining.

He reaches the bottom of the stairs, then closes the door behind him, hearing it lock.

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews, anyone?**


	2. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Hey, guys! Here's _Curiosity Killed the Cat_! I know, my chapters have titles! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

Wilbur creeps down the hall, constantly looking around him to make sure no on'e sthere. The coast is clear. He puts his back against the wall, as if he can camouflage into it. The garage door is so close. He takes one more step closer to it.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Wilbur flinches. Busted.

"No...where..." Wilbur says, turning to face Carl.

"I'm _so_ sure." Carl says. "I'm going to have to send you to your room."

Wilbur sighs and rolls his eyes. Ever since Wilbur snuck off to Maya- twice, his family has been paranoid about him escaping again. His dad even made a truth ray.

"Can't you just listen to my side of the story?" Wilbur asks.

"What side?" Carl asks. "Trying to escape?"

"Do you have to use the word 'escape'? It sounds like I'm a prisoner in my own house." Wilbur says, then he begins on his 'side' of the story. "It's been raining since yesterday and I don't have anything to do. My friends are all busy. I _need_ to do _something_!"

Carl smiles. "Well, why didn't you say that before? You have the whole family to keep you busy! And just think of it, soon, you'll have a baby brother or sister to attend to!"

Wilbur doesn't feel any better, in face, he feels worse, a lot worse. Just the thought of Wilbur being a brother sends shivers down his spine. He walks to his room with his head drooping.

"Was it something I said?" Carl asks himself.

* * *

"My life is over." Wilbur says, laying on his stomach on his bed. His pillow is practically smothering him.

Wilbur doesn't bother trying to find out a way to not become a brother. Nothing would work, but he's not willing to accept that fact of becoming a brother. Tobey and Seth, his best friends tried to make him feel better, but the wrong words always slipped out. He decides to distract himself, which shouldn't be too hard.

"What to do, what to do?" Wilbur asks himself, his face still squished into the pillow.

He can't go outside, he can't hang out with his friends and if he sets one foot in the garage, he'll be grounded until his kids' kids graduate from college. There's only one place to get into trouble now: the lab.

Wilbur sits up and puts his hand on his right pocket. He feels something in it. It's the door-unlocker, which he named by himself. He leaves his room and sneaks down the hall to the lab. Again, the coast is clear. What could possibly go wrong?

"You do realize you'll get grounded, right?" Carl asks, standing behind Wilbur.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Wilbur asks.

"No one else gets into trouble every five seconds." Carl says.

Wilbur doesn't have a comeback. It's true, he can't go a day without causing trouble of some sort.

"I'm not gonna do anything bad. I just wanna see what Dad's up to." Wilbur says, pointing the door-unlokcer to the lab doors.

"I think when people lock doors, they're trying to show that they don't want anyone to come into that room." Carl says.

"Dad should know that locked doors can't stop me." Wilbur says as he pushes a button the door-unlocker. The lab doors click.

"He should, now that I think of it." Carl says, thinking hard about that statement.

"Tootles!" Wilbur says, running inside the lab. Carl follows after he realizes Wilbur is gone.

When Wilbur reaches the lab, he's disappointed. Nothing's changed. There's only one new invention and that's the truth ray. Then, something catches Wilbur's eye. Something shiny and silver. A brand new invention. That must have caused all of those sleepless nights for Cornelius.

Wilbur walks up to the new invention. He feels unnerved when he sees what it is: a robot.

"Wilbur, you're in big trouble!" Carl says angrily at the top of the stairs.

Wilbur turns to face Carl with a horrified look on his face.

"What's wrong, little buddy?" Carl asks.

Wilbur doesn't say anything. He runs up to Carl and hugs him. Carl is surprised at this unusual action.

"Little buddy, what's wrong?" Carl asks, his voice calm again.

"Y-you're being replaced!" Wilbur cries.

"Replaced? Oh, no, that's a test robot. Your dad's invented a microchip that'll upgrade all robots, but he doesn't know how safe it is, so he'll test it on that robot." Carl says, and quickly adds in, "Although, I don't agree with it."

Wilbur lets go of Carl and clears his throat, acting as if nothing happened. Then, he goes up to the robot and activates it.

"What are you doing?" Carl exclaims.

"Well, if you're not being replaced, I might as well turn it on." Wilbur says carelessly.

"No! If it finds the family, they'll get attached to it! The robot might not survive with the chip!" Carl exclaims, putting his hands on his head in distress.

Too late. The silver robot's eyes light up to a light green colour. It turns ins head and looks down to Wilbur.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Wilbur asks.

**Poor Wilbur. He's gonna get into trouble! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Satisfaction Brought It Back

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! Thank you people who reviewed! Enjoy!**

"Trouble? Why would you be in trouble?" The robot asks. The robot has a gentle voice, almost motherly, so Wilbur guesses it's a girl.

"Oh, uh, n-no reason." Wilbur says, trying not to get attached to the robot. He finds that he's grown attached to her already.

"That's good, now isn't it?" The robot smiles. "I'm V-10. Who are you?"

"I'm Wilbur." Wilbur says, then he motions to Carl. "He's Carl."

"Hi, V-10. I'd like to talk, but I need to talk to Wilbur." Carl pulls Wilbur aside.

V-10 giggles to herself as Wilbur gets dragged away.

"Wilbur, what are you going to do?" Carl asks.

"Ok, you distract her, and I'll deactivate her." Wilbur says.

Carl doesn't agree. He doesn't say anything. He just looks down.

"Don't tell me you like her!" Wilbur says through clenched teeth.

Carl doesn't say anything. He still looks down.

"Answer me!" Wilbur exclaims.

"Well, you said not to tell you that I like her, so I'm not telling you." Carl says, still looking down.

"Ca-rl!" Wilbur says, sounding more annoyed than before. "How can you like her if you've met her thirty seconds ago!"

Well, I mean she's pretty and smart and she has a great personality." Carl says, counting V-10's qualities on his fingers.

"Personality?" Wilbur asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"All Robinson robots are programmed with kind, helpful personalities." Carl explains.

"Don't forget annoying." Wilbur adds in, but Carl doesn't hear.

"You know, this is the exact reason why your dad didn't want to activate V-10." Carl concludes.

"Do you _have_ any ideas?" Wilbur asks.

"Well, I'm sure your dad-"

"Wilbur!"

Everyone turns to see Cornelius glaring at Wilbur.

"Hi, Dad." Wilbur smiles sheepishly and gives a small wave. "You're home early."

"It's a good thing I am." Cornelius says, sounding annoyed.

"Ok, this probably looks bad, but I have a logical explanation." Wilbur explains, trying to smile.

"Blaming Carl isn't an explanation and it isn't logical." Cornelius says, looking down at his son.

"Ok, so I was bored and activated Violet." Wilbur says, but puts his hands over his mouth.

"Violet?" Cornelius somehow sounds even more upset. "You _named_ her?"

"Well, Carl has a crush on her." Wilbur says.

Cornelius gives the same glare to Carl and Carl looks just as sheepish as Wilbur.

"Hi, you must be Wilbur's dad! I'm V-10!" V-10 exclaims happily.

"Apparently, you're named Violet." Cornelius says.

"Oh, like the flower! What a beautiful name!" Violet exclaims happily.

"Can you excuse me and Wilbur? I need to talk with him." Cornelius says in a way that makes Wilbur want to shrink into the floor. "Carl, stay here with Violet." He pulls Carl aside. "And do _not_ let her leave the lab."

Cornelius and Wilbur leave the lab. Wilbur tires to explain what happened and apologize, but his dad beats him to it.

"Wilbur, I'm not mad." Cornelius says, walking Wilbur to his room. "I'm upset, but not mad."

Wilbur breathes a sigh of relief. "Well, that's great to know, Dad!"

"I'm not finished." Cornelius says before Wilbur can push him out of his room. "I was going to have V-10 used as a test robot, but Franny told me that she would find that the family would grow attached to her. Guess she was right...again."

"I didn't think I would grow attached to her so quickly." Wilbur says.

"I know, it's surprising, isn't it?"

"Yeah. What do we do now?"

"Deactivate her." Cornelius says sadly.

"What? Why? I like her, Carl likes her and I bet you like her too!"

"I like her, but it's the only thing we can do. If we keep her longer, it'll be harder to let her go. I'm sorry, but it's the only way."

Wilbur looks away from his dad. "Fine." He crosses his arms. Cornelius cringes at Wilbur's hurt expression, but it feels like it's the only thing he can do.

**What will happen next? Tune in next time I update! Please review!**


	4. The Rescue Mission

**Hey, guys, I have a new chapter! It's short yes, but a short chapter is better than so chapter, right...right? I give an air hug to everyone who reviewed!**

"Special agent Wilbur Robinson has successfully escaped from his room. Now, to get to the lab." Wilbur says, talking into the door-unlocker as if he has a walkie-talkie. He moves with his back against the wall.

Everything is dark and quiet. No one is there, and Wilbur takes a triple-take, just to make sure. Wilbur uses the door-unlocker to open the lab doors. He creeps up the stairs, making sure no sound is heard.

"Violet! Violet!" Wilbur whispers. Wilbur plants to take Violet to the garage to hide. He can't let Cornelius deactivate her and he feels guilty for wanting to deactivate her earlier.

"Hi, Wilbur! You're up late!" Violet exclaims in her cheery voice.

"Shh!" Wilbur presses his hand over her mouth. "We're going to play a game, ok? You follow me. Whoever is the quietest wins, ok?"

Violet nods. "I'm winning! Oh, sorry!"

"Just follow me." Wilbur says, taking Violet by the hand.

The two go the garage and Wilbur punches in the code. He sighs in relief as his code is accepted. No one has changed it.

"Ok, so this is it. Stay in here." Wilbur says, pushing Violet into the garage.

"I think you lost." Violet says.

"I did. You win. Your prize is to stay in there, ok?" Wilbur says. "Carl should be in there somewhere."

Wilbur closes the door. She's safe from deactivation, but one question bothers him now. Where will she go? She can't stay in the garage forever. Wilbur can't check on her because of the family. Cornelius will find her if Violet's still in the garage. She'll practically leap into his arms.

Violet needs a safe hiding place, or at least safer than the garage. Then, something dawns on Wilbur. He grew attached to Violet after thirty seconds. What if Violet happens to meet the family by 'accident'?

Wilbur smiles, knowing how flawless his idea is. Then, he starts to wonder if Cornelius will deactivate her no matter what. Time for plan B.

"Plan B. Plan B. What to do..." Wilbur ponders to himself, pacing in circles. He smiles as he paces. "Plan B. B. B. What could work? B...B...oh, I know! I'll have to do what every teenage boy dreads to do: beg."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	5. Any Day

**Hey, guys, I updated! Yay! Yeah...well, this is my shortest rant. Enjoy!**

Wilbur wakes up to a bright, sunny morning. There's not a cloud in the sky and sun is bright and hot, just the way late August should be. Wilbur thinks of what he can do today, now that the sun's up.

Then, he remembers what he was supposed to do: ask his dad to keep Violet.

"Ok, here we go. Can I keep Violet, pretty pwease?" Wilbur asks in a childish voice. He clears his throat. He's gotten too old for that one. "Look Dad, I've been thinking. Violet is alive, robot or human, so she shouldn't become deactivated."

That one seems more reasonable. Now, to see if it'll work.

Wilbur gets dressed, then leaves his room. He plans to nonchalantly walk into his parents' room and talk to his dad.

He knocks on the door, knowing how angry Franny can get if he just barges into the room.

"Come in!" Franny says behind the door.

Wilbur opens the door. His mom walks out of the bathroom to face him. She's pulling her hair into a bun.

"Have you seen Dad?" Wilbur asks.

"I think he's in the lab." Franny answers.

"Ok, thanks, Mom." Wilbur says. Before he turns to leave, he sees a crib beside his parents' bed. Wilbur bites on his bottom lip. He could be a brother any day now. The baby isn't supposed to come for another month, but it could come a bit early.

"Is something wrong?" Franny asks, placing one hand on her belly.

Wilbur still can't bring himself to say that he doesn't want to be a brother to his mother's face. It almost seems like she somehow knows, but still, he can't just say that to her.

"N-no." Wilbur says, rushing out of the room. He puts his hands to his head and talks to himself. "Ok, Wilbur, you're on a very important mission. Violet needs to stay. If she does, she could help with babysitting."

Wilbur starts to feel more upset about the fact that he'll be a brother. This isn't something he can just weasel his way out of. This is permanent. It can't go away.

Wilbur forgets about his mission to help Violet. This is way too serious. Wilbur decides to ask someone about siblings. Someone who he can trust. He goes through his list. Tobey and Seth are already knocked off of the list. They'll say the wrong things for sure. It can't be Franny. Wilbur can't tell her that he doesn't want a sibling, it would break her heart.

"Gaston!" Wilbur exclaims.

"What was that?" Franny asks, passing him.

"Uh, Gaston is who I said I'll help today." Wilbur lies.

"With what?" Franny asks.

"Cannons...bye!" Wilbur bolts to the cannon room, leaving Franny behind. She smiles to herself. She knows Wilbur doesn't want a sibling. She knew that for the longest time. She just smiles to herself. Wilbur will accept being a brother soon enough.

"Uncle Gaston, can I talk to you?" Wilbur asks, walking into the cannon room.

"Halt, unless you want to get meatballed." Gaston says, pointing his mini-cannon at Wilbur.

Wilbur puts his hands up. "I'm not here to challenge you."

Gaston gives his nephew a questioning glance. "Then why are you here?"

"I have a problem. A big permanent problem." Wilbur says, putting his arms at his sides.

Gaston tosses the cannon over his shoulder looks Wilbur seriously in the eyes. "Did you get a tattoo?"

Wilbur grins. "No, not a tattoo."

"Then tell me what's wrong." Gaston says.

"Well, you have to promise not to tell Mom." Wilbur says.

"You don't want to tell her that you don't want to be a brother, right?" Gaston asks.

Wilbur opens his mouth to say something, but realizes that Gaston just said it for him. "Y-yeah. How did you know?"

"I have a brother and sister. I just know these things." Gaston smiles.

"Can you help me with my problem? I can't tell Mom, but I don't know what to do." Wilbur says. "What did you do when you knew you were going to have a little sister?"

Gaston hesitates for a moment, then he finally answers. "To be honest, Wilbur, Art and I weren't all that happy to be getting a sister. We were really upset. We didn't want to play dollies with her or watch princess movies with her..."

Wilbur looks disappointed. "I get it." He turns to leave.

"Wilbur!" Gaston calls after him. Wilbur turns around. Gaston pauses. "Never mind."

Wilbur takes Gaston and Art off of his list of asking people. He has Bud to ask, but Wilbur figures he'll make Wilbur go onto a teeth hunt. Joe doesn't talk that much and Petunia has been crankier than usual, so it would be next to impossible to talk to Fritz. Wilbur knows who to talk to next.

"Hey, Laszlo." Wilbur says, stepping into Laszlo's room.

Laszlo is painting something. He turns his attention to Wilbur. "Hey, Wilbur. Do you want to be painted yellow?"

"Nah, yellow's not really my colour. I'm not a summer." Wilbur says.

Laszlo smiles. "You sound just like my sister."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Wilbur says.

"My sister? You know, you can just talk to her yourself." Laszlo says, confused about Wilbur's comment.

"No, it needs to be answered by you." Wilbur says.

"Ok. What's the question?" Laszlo asks.

"How did you feel when you heard that your mom was pregnant with Tallulah?" Wilbur asks.

"I can't answer that one." Laszlo says, shaking his head.

"How come?" Wilbur asks.

"I'm a year older than Tallulah, so I was only a year old when she was born. I can't remember that far back." Laszlo says. "You know, I think the best thing to do is to talk to your mom."

"What?" Wilbur asks.

"I know you're upset about being a brother, so just tell Franny. I'm sure she'll understand." Laszlo says.

"Ok, that's just weird how you know that." Wilbur says. "But I can't tell her. She'll be upset."

"Then you do what you feel is best." Laszlo says.

Wilbur nods. He's probably right about telling Franny, but she could get upset. "Laszlo, one last question."

"Go for it."

"Why do you and Tallulah fight all the time?" Wilbur asks.

Laszlo looks puzzled with the question. "I've never really thought of that. I guess it's to get each other's attention. But Wilbur, I'm sure you'll get along fine with your little brother or sister."

"I hope so." Wilbur mutters.

Wilbur feels worse than before. He needs to go to the future to see how his life is, but he can't because of the family. He needs a distraction.

"I think Violet would be happy to help be a distraction." Wilbur says to himself. He looks to the garage door, wondering how he can get Violet out of the garage.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, mon amis!**


	6. Escaping

**I updated, guys, but I think I'm falling back into the short chapter habit! I was doing pretty well. I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

"Wilbur!"

Wilbur flinches, then he realizes how often people sneak up behind him to yell at him. Wilbur wonders if it's Franny calling his name, but that's not her voice. It isn't Tallulah, Billie or Lucille. He turns around to see Violet.

"Violet, what are you doing?" Wilbur asks.

"Standing behind you." Violet smiles. "You're fun to scare!"

"How did you get out?" Wilbur asks.

"The door." Violet points to the garage door.

"When?"

"Earlier today."

"Where's Carl?"

"He told me he was going to look for you to make sure you don't steal the time machine. He told me to stay in the garage, but I didn't want to." Violet says sweetly.

"Did you meet anyone?" Wilbur asks, dreading a possible answer.

"Well, I met your cousins, aunts, uncles and your grandparents. They're nice. I like them." Violet says.

Wilbur feels relieved. He guesses Violet didn't find Cornelius, since she's not deactivated.

"Oh, and I met your dad again." Violet says.

"My dad?" Wilbur asks, starting to get confused. "What did he say?"

"Well, he asked where you were." Violet smiles.

"Did he say anything else?" Wilbur asks.

"He said that I'll be ok, but I don't get why he said that." Violet says, still smiling.

"That's great news for me. Don't worry about that." Wilbur says.

"Oh, good. I hate worrying!" Violet says. "So, what are you doing today?"

"I'll let you in on a secret." Wilbur says. Violet eagerly nods. Wilbur goes into a whisper. "Ok, so I'm going to take the time machine and-"

"Oh, but you can't! Carl said not to and I would hate to disobey him." Violet fearfully says.

"You disobeyed him when you left the garage." Wilbur says.

Violet puts her hand to her chin. "I did, didn't I?"

"Ok, so I need to time machine to see how my life is like when I'm a brother." Wilbur goes back into a whisper.

"I have a plan. I'll sneak you in." Violet says.

"Great!" Wilbur exclaims.

Wilbur runs into the garage, followed by Violet. They're entrance isn't as quiet as they had hoped, but they're in.

"Thanks, Vi." Wilbur says, going into the time machine.

"No problem, Wil!" Violet says, waving goodbye as he flies off. "I'm just as excited for the future as you are."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	7. Taking Lewis

**I updated again! Yes, this chapter is longer than the last one, but I wanted it to be longer, well, there's always next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Wilbur walks up to his past house and rings the doorbell. He half expects to see Spike and Dimitri begging Wilbur to ring their doorbell. The door opens, and Wilbur half expects to see Lefty greeting him with a moan, but he sees the past version of Lucille.

"Hi, Mrs. Robinson, is Lewis there?" Wilbur asks.

"Oh, no, sorry, he's out with his friend right now. Try coming back in about an hour." Lucille smiles.

"Thanks." Wilbur turns his back and walks away. Lewis could be anywhere. He might not even be home in an hour. Wilbur thinks about going to the future future to see his future alone, but what fun is that?

At that moment, Wilbur hears Lewis's voice coming closer. He looks to see Lewis, hand and hand with Franny. Wilbur finds it cute that Lewis is in love, but then gets disgusted when he realizes that they're his parents.

"Hey, Lewis." Wilbur says, walking in front if Lewis and Franny.

"It's Cornelius." Franny corrects.

"Yeah, whatever." Wilbur says.

"Wilbur, what are you doing here?" Lewis asks.

Franny playfully hits Lewis on the shoulder. Lewis cringes. "That's no way to talk to your friend."

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Lewis asks, dragging Wilbur away.

"Yeah, guy talk, not for annoying little girls." Wilbur adds in.

"You do realize she's your mom?" Lewis asks.

"I know, but she doesn't." Wilbur smiles.

"So, why are you here?" Lewis asks.

"I'm going to the future future to see how my life is like as a brother, and I've decided to take you with me." Wilbur declares.

"Well, I'm not going. Can't you just let time go as it should?" Lewis asks.

"No. I'm just curious." Wilbur smiles.

Lewis notices how fake Wilbur's smile is. He's hiding someone from him, but what? What other reason would he want to go to the future future?

"Something else is bothering you." Lewis says.

"No..." Wilbur looks down.

"You can tell me, I won't tell, I promise." Lewis coaxes his future son.

"I'm going to be the worst big brother in the world." Wilbur says, after a long pause and a sigh.

"Where did you get that idea?" Lewis asks.

"I don't even want a sibling, but I'm stuck with it. I liked being an only child, but now that's going to change. I liked the way my family was, but now I'm going to have a little sibling to babysit, and take care of." Wilbur says.

Lewis finds it strange how Wilbur is worrying about something this much. Lewis has to say something to make him feel better.

"I'm sure you'll be the world's greatest big brother." Lewis smiles.

"Really?" Wilbur already sounds happier.

"I'm sure of it." Lewis says. "So, that means we won't go to the future future?"

"No. I came all this way to drag you to the future future with me, and you're coming with me." Wilbur says.

"What?" Lewis objects. Before he can say anything more, Wilbur runs up to Franny.

"Annoying little girl, Lewis has to come with me." Wilbur says.

"Ok, but where's he going?" Franny innocently asks.

"To a dark, scary place beyond your wildest dreams. A place where dinosaurs are pets and dogs wear glasses." Wilbur says.

"Oh, ok." Franny skips up to Lewis and kisses him on the cheek. "Have fun!"

Lewis immediately goes into shock and Franny giggles. Wilbur drags Lewis to the time machine and punches the sky with his right hand. "To the future...future..."

Wilbur and Lewis fly off and Franny watches, looking a bit confused on what just happened.

"Wow, Lewis sure has weird friends." Franny says to herself. She joyfully skips away, humming to herself.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	8. The Future Future

**Yay! A longer chapter! Yay me! Thanks for my reviews and enjoy!**

"Here we are, the future." Wilbur says, looking around as he flies the time machine. "Doesn't look too different."

"Did you see that? She actually kissed me!" Lewis says, putting his hand on his cheek where Franny had kissed him.

"Yeah, that's great." Wilbur quickly says.

He quickly lands the time machine near the river and turns it invisible. Wilbur and a lovestruck Lewis hop out. Wilbur and Lewis follow the path up to the Robinson mansion, hoping no one spots them. It's too late for that now, they've been spotted.

A future version of Wilbur comes running down to the boys. He looks worried and upset.

"Hey, it's the future me!" Wilbur exclaims.

"Shush! Not so loud! Do want Mom or Dad to hear you?" The future Wilbur says.

"Sorry." Wilbur quickly says.

"What are you doing here? If our parents find out, they'll kill us!" The future Wilbur exclaims.

Wilbur rolls his eyes. "Why does the future me have to worry like Lewis?"

Lewis gives Wilbur a quick slap on the shoulder. Wilbur cringes in pain, but tries not to show it.

"I'm just waiting for someone, but I don't think she's coming." The future Wilbur explains. "Why are you here?"

"I want to see how my life is like being a brother." Wilbur says. "And I dragged along Lewis."

"Our life hasn't changed much since you became a brother." The future Wilbur explains. "Dad kept Violet and she helps out a lot with Kim."

"Kim? I get a sister named Kim?" Wilbur asks.

The future Wilbur nods.

"I get a daughter!" Lewis exclaims happily.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute. I'll sneak you in to see her." The future Wilbur offers, motioning to the mansion.

"What about the person you're waiting for?" Lewis asks.

"Like I said before, I don't think she's coming. She's never, ever late." The future Wilbur says.

He leads them to the house and they sneak around to the garage. Then past Wilbur stops.

"If we go into the garage, Carl'll find us and then he'll tell Dad and we'll get caught." The past Wilbur says.

"Oh, one bad thing about the future. You're not Carl's 'little buddy' anymore." The future Wilbur says, sounding almost sad.

"What? But Carl's always been there for me. We've been best friends since I was a baby. What's happened to him? Is he ok?" The past Wilbur asks, shaking his future self's arm in anxiety.

"He's fine, in fact, he seems to be really happy." The future Wilbur says, prying Wilbur's hand off of his arm.

"He's happy that we're not friends anymore?" The past Wilbur asks.

"I never said we weren't friends. I mean, when we pass each other in the hall, we'll wave, and we'll talk and laugh together, but it's just not the same." The future Wilbur says.

"Why?" The past Wilbur asks.

"Violet. He follows her around all the time. They spend so much time together. I'm happy for him, you know, that he loves her, but I just miss him." The future Wilbur says. He clears his throat, trying to act like he's fine without Carl. He opens the garage door. The past Wilbur half expects Carl to jump out to scold everyone, but he's not there. The future Wilbur leads them to a travel tube. He goes in it, followed by his past self. Lewis is a bit nervous about the travel tube still. He takes in a deep breath, then steps underneath the travel tube. He gets sucked upward. He screams as the tube takes swift turns to the left, right up and down. He gets thrown onto the ground.

The boys find themselves in a new room.

The room has light pink walls and a beige carpet. The walls have a pig boarder. There are baby toys scattered everywhere on the floor. Beside some of the toys are stuffed piggies. There's a huge playpen, taking up a large amount of the floor. On the windows are cut-out pigs. The future Wilbur leads his past self and Lewis towards a pink crib. Inside is a young child in pink pajamas.

The future Wilbur picks up his little sister. She has short black hair and a short cowlick. On each side of her cowlick are high pigtails. She rubs her sleepy blue eyes and rests her head on the future Wilbur's shoulder, shoving a pigtail into his face.

"This is Kimberly Andrea Lucille Robinson." The future Wilbur says. "Everyone calls her Kim, or Kimmie, but I call her Squirmy."

"How come?" Lewis asks.

"She's usually more active than this and squirms a lot." The future Wilbur puts Kim back into her crib. She tries to fight sleeping, but she soon falls asleep. "And Wilbur, get earplugs. When she wakes up at night, she makes sure everyone's awake with her." The future leads them to the travel tube. "I'll help you escape from here."

After a successful escape, the future Wilbur takes the past Wilbur and Lewis back down to the time machine.

"Why are you coming with us?" The past Wilbur asks.

"Just making sure my friend isn't coming." The future Wilbur says.

The past Wilbur makes the time machine visible and he and Lewis hop in. Wilbur turns it on. The time machine goes upward, then makes coughing horse sound. Suddenly, the time machine crashes to the ground.

"That does not sound promising." The past Wilbur says, getting out of the time machine.

"I wonder what's wrong with it. We didn't have a crash landing or anything." Lewis says, examining the broken time machine.

"Yeah, and it was working fine earlier." The past Wilbur says.

"Wilbur, what are we gonna do now?" Lewis asks.

"I dunno." Both Wilburs shrug.

"Ok, the future future Wilbur will be called Wilbur 1. The future Wilbur is Wilbur 2." Lewis says, to not get anyone confused.

"Why is he Wilbur 1? I wanna be Wilbur 1!" Wilbur 2 exclaims.

"Ok, the future future Wilbur is Wilbur 1, the future Wilbur is Wilbur A, ok?" Lewis negotiates.

"I guess it's better than Wilbur 2." Wilbur A says.

"Good, glad that that's settled, but what about the time machine?" Wilbur 1 asks.

"Lewis can fix it, I mean he fixed it last time...you did fix it, right?" Wilbur A asks.

"Yes, I fixed it, that's why we're here right now." Lewis says.

"Well _sorry_ for not existing for fifteen minutes." Wilbur A smiles.

"Come on, we have to take the time machine back to the garage to fix it." Wilbur 1 says.

After pushing the time machine to the garage, Wilbur A expects Carl to ask for the secret password, but then remembers what his future self had said. Wilbur 1 opens the garage door and they push the time machine in.

Wilbur 1 immediately grabs a toolbox and hands it to Lewis. Lewis sets the box on the ground and begins to start working on the time machine, but after about five minutes he stops, looking puzzled.

"Need blueprints?" Wilbur 1 asks.

"No, or at least not for now." Lewis says.

"Then why did you stop?" Wilbur A asks.

"Well, I can't see anything wrong with the time machine. There's not even a scratch on it." Lewis says.

"Well, something's wrong with it. How else could it not be working." Wilbur A says impatiently.

"I don't...know." Lewis says glancing at the time machine. "Maybe if we ask Cornelius..."

"No!" The Wilburs exclaim in unison.

"If Dad sees that you're here, he'll kill all of us!" Wilbur 1 exclaims.

"What else can we do?" Lewis asks.

"Remember, I have a time machine. I could just take you back to your times." Wilbur 1 says.

"But then I wouldn't have a time machine and Dad would eventually figure out that the time machine's not there." Wilbur A says.

"Right...I guess Lewis's right on this one. Stay here and I'll get my dad." Wilbur 1 says.

He leaves the garage and almost runs into his dad. Perfect timing.

"Did you just come out of the garage?" Cornelius asks.

"Ok, yes, and I know I'm not supposed to be in the garage, but it's really important so you can ground me later." Wilbur says in one breath.

It takes Cornelius a few seconds to understand what his son had just blurted out.

"How important is it and what did you do?" Cornelius asks.

"Time altering important and I didn't do it! Ok, I did, but it wasn't me." Wilbur 1 says.

Before Cornelius can say anything else, Wilbur 1 grabs his hand and drags him into the garage. When Cornelius sees Wilbur A and his past self, he seems to understand everything.

"Ok, boys, what's the problem?" Cornelius asks, ignoring the fact that his past son just altered the time stream...again.

"The time machine won't work." Lewis explains.

"And I didn't do it!" The Wilburs exclaim in unison.

Cornelius gives Lewis a puzzled expression.

"They've been doing that all day." Lewis says.

"I see...so what's wrong with the time machine?" Cornelius asks.

"We don't know. I checked it and it looks fine." Lewis says.

After a through examination by Cornelius, he looks just as puzzled as Lewis. The time machine looks as if it hasn't been touched.

"I've never seen anything like it. You're sure it's not working and you didn't press the wrong button?" Cornelius asks.

"Of course not, I use it all the time, I should know how to use it..." Wilbur 1 puts his hands over his mouth.

"He's joking!" Wilbur A forces a laugh.

"I'll ground you for that later." Cornelius says. He turns back to the time machine. "It shouldn't have stopped working like that, even if it's used often. Sabotage seems possible, but I can't think of anyone who has anything against any of you."

"Neither can we, but you can fix it, can't you?" Wilbur A asks.

"I'm sure I could, in fact, I'm positive that I can, but I can't fix it right now." Cornelius says.

"What? Why? Can't you see we need to fix the time stream?" Wilbur 1 asks.

"I know, but I'm busy with Kim. I'll fix it as soon as I get enough time." Cornelius says.

"Can't Mom or someone else take care of her? What about the tin can?" Wilbur 1 asks.

"No, everyone's busy, including Violet." Cornelius says. "Just stay here, and everything will be fine, you'll see."

He leaves the garage. Lewis goes back to trying to fix the time machine.

"Well, at least things can't get any worse than this." Wilbur 1 says.

At that moment, someone else comes in. Wilbur A and Lewis haven't seen her before. She looks to be about Wilbur's age. She's wearing green cargo pants and a white t-shirt. Her dirty blond hair is tied back into a tight ponytail.

"Hey, Wil, sorry I'm..." Her teal eyes are filled with worry when she sees the boys.

"H-hey, Kaccey." Wilbur 1 says.

"Wilbur, what did you do?" She asks.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Yes, Kim's room is crazy with pigs, and I know Kaccey is usually spelled Casey or Kacey, but I started spelling it Kaccey and I grew attached to it. Also, if you find Wilbur 1 and Wilbur A too confusing, tell me in a PM or review and I'll just say the future Wilbur, or the past Wilbur. Yes, I got the Wilbur 1, Wilbur A from Futurama. Please review!  
**


	9. Meet Kaccey

**Two updates in one day? Am I amazing? The answer is yes. Ok, so I didn't get any complaints for Wilbur 1 and Wilbur A (note that was only two reviews!) so I updated! Thanks you everyone who reviewed! **

"Kac, I thought you weren't coming." Wilbur 1 says.

"I'm late, I know...but what happened?" Kaccey points to Wilbur A. "You cloned yourself." Then she points to Lewis. "And you shrunk your dad?"

"Not exactly...Wilbur is my past self, and Lewis is my dad's past self. They came here to see their future with Kim." Wilbur 1 explains.

"Uh, well, Wilbur, Lewis, it was very...very nice to meet you, but the present Wilbur and I are busy." Kaccey says, still sounding unnerved.

"Busy?" Wilbur 1 repeats.

"Yes." Kaccey confirms.

"With what?" Wilbur A asks.

"I'm Kim's babysitter. I help teach Wilbur how to take care of her." Kaccey explains.

"Which is totally unnecessary. I can take care of Kim on my own." Wilbur 1 protests.

"You can't be trusted. You, taking care of Kim wouldn't end well." Kaccey says.

"How would you know? I'm responsible, trustworthy, punctual and I have amazing looks." Wilbur 1 says. Wilbur A nods to everything his future self says.

"Your family told me how you lost your first three teeth." Kaccey smirks.

"That's low." Wilbur A hisses.

"What happened?" Lewis asks.

"Tell him and I'll-" Wilbur 1 gets cut off.

"Wilbur slipped on the floor in the living room and ran into a table, knocking out his first tooth. He tripped over Buster, smashing his face onto the floor, and the third time, he ran to jump on his bed, missed his bed and rammed his face into the wall." Kaccey smirks.

"How does that stop me from babysitting?" Wilbur 1 asks.

"You're a bit on the clumsy side." Kaccey says.

"No, my overalls were too long, so I always tripped over them!" Wilbur 1 retorts.

"Franny told me about the time when you tried to make her breakfast on mother's day, and almost blew up the house." Kaccey says.

Wilbur 1 opens his mouth to say something, but can't think of anything.

"And let's not forget the time when you were home alone..." Kaccey smirks.

"Hey, it was my parent's fault for leaving me alone. They should have known better. It's their fault for letting me have sugar. They should know that I can't take care of myself." Wilbur 1 says.

"Aha!" Kaccey points at Wilbur 1. "You see? You just admitted it. You can't take care of yourself, let alone take care of Kim."

"I meant when I was eleven! I'm mature now!" Wilbur 1 protests. He looks at his past self and Lewis for help, but his past self shrugs.

"Sorry, Wilbur, she got you there." Lewis says.

"See? Let's go." Kaccey says, grabbing Wilbur 1's wrist. "To Kim's room!"

"No, no, no!" Wilbur 1 frees himself from Kaccey. "We have a time machine to fix. If you want to babysit, then help my dad."

Kaccey pushes past Wilbur 1 and goes to the time machine.

"Maybe, I can help with it." Kaccey suggests.

"No, only my dad and Lewis can fix the time machine." Wilbur 1 says.

"Besides, we don't know what's wrong with it." Wilbur A adds in.

"Turn it on." Kaccey says.

"Why?" Wilbur 1 asks. "Babysitter by day, time machine mechanic by night?"

"My dad fixes flying cars. He works for your dad. They've been friends since the science fair, back in 2007." Kaccey says. "You should know that."

"You mean James McNeil?" Lewis asks.

"That's the guy." Kaccey says, but then looks uneasy to see that her dad was once a kid.

"Ok, happy to have a reunion, but can we fix the time machine?" Wilbur A impatiently asks.

"Ok, turn it on." Kaccey instructs.

Wilbur 1 hops in, then turn it on. It raises off the ground, makes a horse coughing sound, then falls, again.

"Ok, sounds like the engine's dying." Kaccey says, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Great! How do we fix it?" Wilbur 1 asks.

Kaccey doesn't answer. She kicks the floor with her foot.

"You don't know, do you?" Wilbur 1 asks.

Kaccey nods.

"I thought you said you could fix it!" Wilbur A exclaims.

"I said maybe I could help with it. I never said I could fix it, but we know the problem." Kaccey defends herself.

"Do us a favour and go babysit Kim. That's why you're here." Wilbur 1 says coldly.

Lewis can feel a fight starting.

"Hey, I helped find out the problem with the time machine." Kaccey says.

"How helpful is that? The engine makes a funny sound, so what?" Wilbur 1 asks.

"You never figured that out on your own." Kaccey points out.

"You're just so annoying!"

"Like you aren't? I have to get up every other day and come here."

"You can always quit."

"I can't leave Kim in the hands of you."

"Why are you so worried about Kim? She's not even your sister. She's my sister."

"Then start acting like a brother and take care of her."

Wilbur 1 has run out of retorts and comebacks, but it looks as if Kaccey has as well. They can only give each other cold stares, waiting for someone to do something. Wilbur A could have sworn he saw a tumbleweed roll by.

"Just go and take care of Kim. That's what you're supposed to do." Wilbur 1 says, after some time to cool down.

"I won't without you." Kaccey stubbornly says.

"Fine, stay here and try to help. Good luck trying." Wilbur 1 says, walking towards the time machine. He stands beside Wilbur A, who gives Kaccey a cold stare. Kaccey tuns to Lewis, but he looks away. He is not willing to be in the middle of a fight.

"So, you say something's wrong with the engine?" Lewis finally asks, breaking an awkward silence.

"That's right. Maybe if we took the engine apart a bit, we could see the problem." Kaccey suggests.

"That would work, but I don't want to make the time machine worse than it already is." Lewis says.

Kaccey nods in agreement.

"Can you fix the time machine already?" Wilbur 1 asks, impatient and annoyed from his argument. He goes over to the wing of the time machine, but trips over his shoelace. His head hits the red wing, then hits the ground, making a cracking sound.

"Wilbur?" Kaccey quietly asks.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, no, poor Wilbur! What will happen next? Tune in next week, or whenever I update!**

**P.S The way Wilbur lost his third tooth actually happened to me, but I didn't lose my tooth, it just got wigglier!**


	10. Losing Memory and More Confusion

Wilbur 1 lays silently on the floor. His head is resting in Lewis's lap, like a pillow. There's no blood, which can be a good thing or a bad thing. He hasn't moved for what's felt like an eternity.

"We need to tell Franny or Cornelius." Kaccey says, breaking the silence.

"No! What will they say? What can we tell them? Mom will freak out, trust me on this. When I broke my arm, she was crying and squeezing me to death." Wilbur A protests.

Kaccey sees the perfect moment to prove that Wilbur, past or present is indeed irresponsible, but she decides that now's not the time.

"Then what do we do? He could have a concussion, or he could be...you know..." Kaccey clears her throat, not wanting to think that Wilbur could possibly be dead.

"Well, you are a babysitter. Maybe you could do something to revive him." Lewis suggests.

"Since you are the almighty babysitter." Wilbur A mutters.

Kaccey's face brightens up. "Of course! Lewis, your his dad, give him mouth-to-mouth."

Lewis wrinkles his nose in protest and disgust.

"What? He's your son! You're gonna kiss once in a while." Kaccey puts her hands on her hips.

Lewis and Wilbur A look at each other, then awkwardly look away. Wilbur A makes a "bleh!" sound as he turns away from his future father.

"Boys." Kaccey rolls her eyes. "Wilbur, he's your future self, so it's like kissing yourself."

"Those in favour of making Kaccey give mouth-to-mouth to my future self, say aye." Wilbur A says.

"Aye!" Lewis exclaims, raising his hand.

Kaccey grumbles something, then sits beside Wilbur 1. Lewis backs away from his future son, and gently rests his head on the hard floor.

Kaccey leans over Wilbur 1, then tilts his head back. She puts her right hand over his nose, then takes a deep breath. She presses her lips against Wilbur 1's. At that moment, Wilbur 1's eyes flare open. They back away, Wilbur 1 almost running into Lewis.

"That does _not_ count as my first kiss, so don't even say it!" Kaccey exclaims, wiping her mouth.

"Where am I?" Wilbur 1 asks.

"Wilbur, this is serious. No time to play." Kaccey says.

"I'm not. Where am I? Who are all of you? Who am I?" Wilbur 1 asks. He looks around the room, trying to figure out where he is, but looks confused.

"I don't think he's kidding." Lewis says.

Kaccey sighs, then smacks her face into her hands. "Great..." She mutters. "Just great!"

"You're Wilbur Robinson, my future self." Wilbur A explains. "You're completely awesome and you've saved the future more than once."

"But you messed it up first." Lewis quietly reminds him.

"I don't remember any of you." Wilbur 1 says.

"Crap! What do we do! They never taught that at the Red Cross!" Kaccey panics. She paces around, like a caged lion.

"Kaccey, relax, and shut up." Wilbur A says.

Kaccey stops panicking, but still looks scared.

"Well, we need to make him remember, but how?" Kaccey asks. She taps her head with her index finger.

"The Memory Scanner!" Wilbur A and Lewis exclaim in unison.

"To the lab!" Wilbur A exclaims.

"Ok, it's underneath a blue blanket." Lewis says, searching for the Memory Scanner.

"What shade of blue? Indigo, navy, peacock, sky?" Kaccey asks, looking around.

"It's the only invention underneath a blue blanket." Lewis says, getting a bit annoyed with Kaccey.

After a short time of searching, everyone realizes that the Memory Scanner isn't there. Wilbur A thinks of possible places for it, but the lab is the only logical place. Someone must have hidden it, but who would do that, and who would have known the Wilbur 1 would have lost his memory?

"Violet hid the Memory Scanner!" Wilbur A exclaims.

"Why would Violet do that? What does she have against us? She's very nice and sweet. She helps me and your future self with Kim a lot. She's in love with Carl, too." She clasps her hands together. "It's so romantic, and what would she want from us, and how would she know that your future self would lose his memory?"

"It's just a feeling." Wilbur A says. He shudders. "I never liked her anyway."

"But your future self bragged on how he got Cornelius to keep her." Kaccey says.

"I liked her in the past, before she took Carl away from me." Wilbur A grumbles.

"Wilbur, I'm sure Carl will realize how he's hurting you and start spending more time with you." Lewis says.

"Yeah, right." Wilbur A says.

"Have you found the memory scanner?" Wilbur 1 asks.

"No, Violet took it." Wilbur A says.

"No she didn't!" Kaccey says. She turns to Wilbur 1. "It's just...misplaced, you know, people do that all the time."

"How in the halibut can you misplace an invention?" Wilbur A exclaims.

"Oh." Wilbur 1 sounds disappointed. "I wanted to remember everyone."

"I know." Kaccey sympathetically says. She stretches out her arms. "Want a hug?" Before Wilbur 1 can answer, Kaccey pulls him into a tight squeeze.

"Kaccey, let go of my future self, and help us look!" Wilbur A snaps. "The Memory Scanner's gotta be around here somewhere..."

As Wilbur A searches, he accidentally bumps into a new invention. It seems as if it just got turned on.

"Uh, Wilbur..." Lewis says. He looks at the invention, that is now glowing different colours. Something will go horribly wrong. Something always goes horribly wrong.

"Not now." Wilbur A says, waving his hand in front of himself, as if to shoo Lewis away.

At that moment, some sort of ray hits both Wilbur A and Kaccey. They both scream as the ray hits them. Soon, everything stops, and everything's quiet. Wilbur A and Kaccey are on the floor, and Lewis wonders what that invention was. He decides to wonder about it later, in the mean time, his future son is in trouble.

"Wilbur, Wilbur." Lewis shakes Wilbur A. He stirs, then sits up, looking confused at Lewis. "Are you ok, Wilbur?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wilbur A says, standing up and rubbing his head. He really does look as if nothing happened. Then, he gives a confused look at Lewis. "But why are you calling me Wilbur?"

"Oh, no! You've lost your memory, too?" Lewis whines.

"No, you're Lewis, I know that." Wilbur A smiles. "But I'm not Wilbur."

"Not Wilbur? Then who are you?" Lewis asks, suddenly feeling worried.

"I'm not Wilbur, I'm Kaccey."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Yes, this is going to get really confusing. Please review! For every review I get, I'll do a really pathetic cartwheel! **


	11. Switcheroo

**Hi guys and gals! I updated! This is shorter than I'd like it to be, but that's ok! So now that Kaccey and Wilbur A are in different bodies, I'd like to clear something up, in a non-confusing way...hopefully. Although Wilbur A is in Kaccey's body, I will still call him Kaccey, since he's in the body, and same with Kaccey in Wilbur A's body...I hope that's not confusing. If you want me to change it so it's less confusing, just say it to me in a review, or PM me.**

"Ok, so the future future Wilbur has lost his memory." Lewis points at his son's future self. "The future Wilbur has switched bodies with Kaccey." He points both index fingers at Wilbur A and Kaccey, who nod. He then points to himself. "So I'm the only one without a problem, right?"

"You got it." Wilbur A says.

"So now, we need the Memory Scanner to fix the future future Wilbur's memory, then we need to put everyone back in their own bodies, right?" Lewis asks.

"Can you hurry on it? I kind of want to get into my body! I don't like being a guy!" Wilbur A exclaims.

"I don't mind." Kaccey says. "I got boobs!"

"Typical teenage boy response." Wilbur A rolls his eyes.

"I'm confused." Wilbur 1 says.

"I know, I am too. It'll all make sense soon...I hope." Lewis says.

At that moment, they hear footsteps going up to the lab. Before they know it, Cornelius is standing in front of them.

"Hi, Da-ow!" Kaccey says, almost blowing everyone's cover. She's stopped by a quick jab by Lewis's elbow in the ribs.

Cornelius gives his past self a questioning glance.

"Hi, Dad..." Wilbur A says, not sounding confident at all.

"I thought you were fixing the time machine." Cornelius says.

"I thought you were taking care of Kim." Kaccey retorts. She quickly covers her mouth.

"I was, but I thought I heard something up here. I put Kim in her playpen." Cornelius smiles to himself, then adds, "But that would be a mistake if she turns out like Wilbur."

Lewis smiles at that, so does Wilbur A. Wilbur 1 just stands there, having no idea who everyone's taking to.

"Did anything happen that I should know about?" Cornelius asks, sounding as if he already knew about the memory loss and the switching of the bodies.

"No!" Kaccey exclaims, waving her hands in front of her face.

"Kaccey, you seem more talkative than normal." Cornelius observes. "And Wilbur, or Wilburs, both of you seem very shy."

"Dad, I forgot about a homework assignment I was supposed to do, and I just can't remember it. Do you by any chance know where the Memory Scanner is?" Wilbur A asks.

"Should be up here. I didn't touch it." Cornelius says. He gives a confused look at his son. "But why didn't you ask Kaccey about the assignment?"

"That, is an excellent question." Kaccey says, but puts her hands over her mouth.

"Isn't that Wilbur's line?" Cornelius asks.

"You know what? I am feeling claustrophobic. I really think you should leave." Wilbur A says, pushing Cornelius away. "Take care of Kim. Bye-bye."

When Wilbur A knows Cornelius is away, he begins to talk again.

"Wilbur, that was too close!" Wilbur A exclaims.

"No, really?" Kaccey snaps. "Well sorry for not calling my dad by his first name!"

"Guys..." Lewis tries to stop the argument.

"You should think before you talk!" Wilbur A retorts.

"Oh, like you do?" Kaccey snaps back.

"Yes, all the time."

"Come on, I can lie better!"

"Guys..." Lewis tries to cut in again.

"You cannot!" Wilbur A exclaims.

"Can too!" Kaccey exclaims.

"Can you please be quiet for five minutes!" Wilbur 1 exclaims, quieting everyone down. "Look, I can't remember anything, but I know you're not supposed to fight. Ok, so the Memory Scanner is gone. Maybe some family members could help with my memory? I think it's worth a try. I just want my memory back to know what we were doing before I lost it."

Both Wilbur A and Kaccey look sheepish for fighting like children. Lewis had never seen Wilbur act like that before, fighting with someone that's almost a perfect stranger. Lewis had also never seen Wilbur take the lead like that either. He hopes that the Wilburs will learn not to be immature, and be more responsible, but doesn't count on it.

"What about Kim?" Wilbur A suggests. "She's too young to understand what happened."

"To, Kim's ro-" Kaccey gets cut off.

"If you don't want another fight, I suggest you stop." Wilbur A says threateningly.

Kaccey sticks out her tongue. The group goes to Kim's room.

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	12. Another Problem

**Ok, I have great news! Tomorrow is the last day of school...but them exams, but that shouldn't take long. That means more time to update! If you haven't already seen my profile, I'm gonna be gone for about two and a half weeks really soon. Enjoy!**

Franny sits on the floor next to Kim. She's reading a book, but Kim's not fully paying attention. She's more interested in playing with her toy pig.

Franny sighs, then puts the book down. No point in reading to Kim if she's not paying attention. She gets up, then picks Kim up. Kim makes a whining sound and stretches her arms out to the toy pig that she left on the floor.

When Kim gets placed into her playpen, the crawls to the netted wall and presses herself against it, trying to grab the toy pig.

Franny takes the toy pig and hands it to Kim, who grabs the pig and shoves an ear inside of her mouth.

"Kim." Franny says. Kim turns her head to face her mom, but has a toy pig hanging out of her mouth. "Can you say 'mama'?"

"Mm-mm." Kim says, with the pig still in her mouth.

Franny smiles and laughs a bit. She hopes Kim will say 'mama' or 'dada' as her first word, unlike Wilbur, whose first word was 'charge ball'.

Suddenly, Kim's door flings open and the four teenagers walk in. Franny looks surprised to see two Wilburs and Lewis.

"What are you-?" Franny asks, but then gets cut off by Kaccey, which is an unusual thing for her to do.

"Look, Mom, Kaccey's here, so if you'll excuse us, we'll take over. I thought Dad was here..." Kaccey trails off. "I'm Kaccey, aren't I?"

Kaccey receives a slap in the back of the head from Wilbur A. Franny has no idea how to react now. Kim, on the other hand is still playing with the pig, hardly paying attention to the teenagers.

"This may look weird, but just go with it." Wilbur A adds in.

"Just go and we'll take care of Kim." Kaccey says.

Franny leaves, wondering if she saw what she thought she saw, or if she just lost it from taking care of Wilbur for thirteen long years.

Kim claps her hands and drops her pig toy. She makes gurgling sounds and blows spit bubbles.

"Don't you love them at this age?" Wilbur A coos. "Who's a cute Kimmie? You are! You are! You're a cute Kimmie!"

"Don't do that in my body." Kaccey says threateningly.

"Wilbur, do you remember her?" Lewis asks.

"Yes, that's Kimberly Andrea Lucille Robinson!" Wilbur 1 exclaims. "She's obsessed with pigs. We gave her stuffed animals, but she only played with the pig!"

"Yes!" Wilbur A jumps happily.

"But...that's all I know." Wilbur 1 says, calming down.

"It's a start." Lewis says.

"Yeah, but he still doesn't have his memory back." Kaccey says, sounding disappointed.

"Well aren't you Captain Enthusiastic!" Wilbur A retorts.

Lewis shoots Wilbur A and Kaccey an angry glare, that quiets them down.

"Wlbr!" Kim says, putting her arms up.

Wilbur 1 picks up his little sister. "Hey, there Squirmy. I wish I could remember more. I can remember you."

Kim just makes baby sounds, but tries to escape from his arms. He puts his sister down before she falls. She goes back to her pig toy. With the pig toy in her arm, she crawls to the door of her playpen and starts to hit the pig toy onto the ground.

"Kim must have triggered something in his brain..." Lewis trails off.

"But why Kim, and not Mom or Dad?" Kaccey asks.

"There just must be something about her." Lewis says.

"I guess so." Wilbur A says.

"Hey, guys, I have a question." Wilbur 1 says, changing the subject.

"What is it?" Kaccey asks.

"Where's Kim?" He asks.

The four look at the playpen. The toy pig is there there, but Kim's nowhere to be found. They look around the room, wondering if she buried herself underneath a bunch of toys. She's not in any part of the room.

"What? She's gone? But...but how? You just had her!" Wilbur A exclaims, after a long search.

"When I was a baby, I could escape from anything." Kaccey says.

"Great! We have Houdini Jr!" Wilbur A pulls at his hair in frustration.

"Hey, hands off the hair!" Kaccey points accusingly at Wilbur A.

"Where would she go?" Wilbur 1 asks.

"She couldn't have gotten very far." Lewis adds in.

"Then let's go find Kim!" Wilbur 1 says.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**P.S thanks for all of my lovely reviews so far!**


	13. Finding Kim

Kim crawls away from her room. Her escape was easy and fast. She decides to use new freedom to explore. There must be something fun to do.

"Oh, Kim what are you doing out here?" Franny asks, standing behind Kim. She picks her up, then carries her off.

* * *

"Where could she have gone?" Wilbur A asks, running out of Kim's room.

"If we knew, we'd have her in her room, wouldn't we?" Kaccey asks, following Wilbur A, then skidding to a halt behind him.

Lewis gives Wilbur A and Kaccey a threatening glance, and that quiets them.

"Maybe we should split up." Wilbur 1 suggests.

"We should stay together." Wilbur A says.

"Why together?" Kaccey asks. It almost seems like the Wilburs and Kaccey are looking for fights.

"What if someone finds Wilbur without his memory or Lewis?" Wilbur A asks.

Kaccey doesn't have a retort to this. That quiets her down. The attention of everyone turns back to finding Kim.

"Then where should we look first?" Lewis asks.

"Wait. What if we never find Kim? She'll be lost forever!" Wilbur A panics. "What if someone finds her? Oh, my gosh! She's gone! What kind of babysitter am I?" He grabs Wilbur 1. "What are we gonna do?" He asks, shaking Wilbur 1.

"Get a hold of yourself, woman!" Kaccey slaps Wilbur A.

"Guys, can we just find Kim?" Wilbur 1 asks impatiently.

Kaccey grumbles something, but no one can understand her.

The group travels together, trying not to get caught by anyone. Lewis and Kaccey flinch at every sound they hear, hoping no one will find them. Suddenly, they hear footsteps behind them. Kaccey pushes Wilbur 1 and Lewis against a wall, hoping whoever is coming won't notice them. They wonder how long that will last. Kaccey and Wilbur A turn to see Gaston behind them.

"Hey, Wilbur, hi, Kaccey." Gaston smiles.

"H-hi." Kaccey and Wilbur A smile weakly and give a small wave.

"Kaccey, would you mind if I took Wilbur for a few minutes? I have a new meatball cannon I want to try out." Gaston says.

Kaccey and Wilbur A exchange glances. If anyone should go, it should be Kaccey. They start to wonder if they should tell him the truth.

"Uh, yeah, man...dude..." Wilbur A says. He glances back at Kaccey, having no idea what to say next.

"Great!" Gaston says excitedly.

He takes Wilbur A away, possibly to his doom.

"Ok, Kaccey's a goner." Kaccey says. She takes everyone else with her, wondering what could happen next. Lewis thinks of everything that could go wrong, horribly wrong, but right now, he's more focused on Kim's well beings.

Kaccey leads everyone outside to the back. Kim might have gotten out through there. Suddenly, Lewis trips in a small hole. That means only one thing, Bud is near.

At that moment, Kaccey hears someone coming. She pushes Lewis to a shrubbery. He mimics the position of the shrubbery.

"Hi, Wilbur, Kaccey." Bud says. "Have you seen my teeth?"

Wilbur 1 smiles. He must remember Bud!

"No, but I'll help you look." Wilbur 1 says.

"Great! See ya around, Kac." Bud exclaims.

Kaccey waves goodbye, then snatches Lewis. Now, it's just them. Kaccey knows both of them can't find Kim on their own. Spitting up was a good idea, but they can't risk being caught.

"Ok, Lewis, work on the time machine and I'll look for Kim." Kaccey says.

"Are you sure?" Lewis asks.

"That...is an excellent question." Kaccey trails off. "If anyone asks, I'll say I was playing hide-and-go-seek."

Kaccey takes Lewis to the garage, where he begins to work on the time machine again. Kaccey has little hope of the time machine being fixed. She has little hope for everything right now. Wilbur 1's memory is slowly returning, but what about being stuck in the wrong body? What about being in the future? What about Kim?

Kaccey runs around the house, frantically searching for Kim. She searches in the lab, hoping Kim didn't touch anything. She searches the living room, the kitchen, the dinning room, the front room, the her room, the train room, but there's still no sign of Kim.

Kaccey decides to ask Franny for help. Franny will of course, get worried, but moms know best. Kaccey opens the door, but doesn't find what she was expecting. Franny is sitting in one of the chairs, with Kim on the table. Kim is sitting, stroking Frankie.

Kim has a strong grip of Frankie. He tries to escape from her grip, but it's useless.

"Mo- Franny!" Kaccey says, surprised to see Kim with Franny.

"Oh, hi, Kaccey. I found Kim outside of her room." Franny says, prying Frankie from her little hands. Franny picks Kim up and takes her to Kaccey.

"Oh, uh...really?" Kaccey asks.

"Don't worry, Kaccey, I'm not mad. I don't blame you. Kim is just like her brother. Wilbur always escaped somehow." Franny hands Kim back to Kaccey. Kim laughs and makes baby sounds.

"Uh, thanks, Franny." Kaccey says leaving with Kim. "Now to find everyone." She looks at Kim. "That won't be easy."

"Uh-uh." Kim agrees.

**I hope you liked it! Yeah, it was one of those chapters that didn't forward the plot much. Although, I was getting a bit suspitious and wondering if Violet took Kim. Did anyone else think that?**


	14. A Twist in the Plot

**Hi, everyone! This is probably going to be my last update for a while because I will be away for almost three weeks and I don't think I can update with my laptop, but I can still review once in a while. Enjoy!**

The Wilburs and Kaccey sit around being bored while Lewis continues to work on the time machine. Wilbur A almost got meatballed to death by Gaston and Wilbur 1's memory has improved. Lewis has made no progress with the time machine. It's just as bad as they started out with. Cornelius is still busy, although no one can understand what could be more important than fixing the space-time continuum. This day is getting weirder and weirder. It feels as if this was all plotted out.

"Are you done yet?" Kaccey asks.

"No." Lewis says.

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Not yet."

"Now?"

"This must be why Cornelius never takes you out for road trips." Lewis mutters. "No, not yet."

"How about-"

"Wilbur, give it a rest." Wilbur A says.

Kaccey glares at her previous body. She then stands up and brushes herself off and heads for the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Wilbur A asks.

"Checking on Kim." Kaccey says. Anything would be better than sitting around a broken time machine, and besides, Kaccey is growing attached to Kim.

Kaccey walks down the hall, and nears Kim's room, but then she hears voices. The voices are coming from around the corner. The voices are coming from Carl and Violet. They must not think anyone is there. Normally, Kaccey would ignore it, but since she's in a girl's body, she might as well do girl things, like eavesdropping.

"Carl, just the robot I wanted to see!" Violet says in her happy tone.

"I'm the only robot." Carl says back. Kaccey can picture them smiling at each other in a lovingly way. Disgusting!

"I have a plan. Want to hear it?" Violet asks.

"I love hearing your ideas, almost as much as I love-" Carl gets cut off.

"Yeah, that's nice." Violet says, sounding almost agitated. Her sweet voice has changed to what almost sounds like anger. "I was wondering, since you're such great friends with Cornelius, could you ask him something for me?"

"You can just ask him yourself." Carl says. He doesn't seem to put up the anger in Violet's voice. Can he not notice that she sounds so angry?

"No, no, I want you to. Is that ok?" Violet asks. Before Carl can answers, she continues. "Can you pretty please tell Cornelius to make more robots, of our model?"

"Well, he's kind of taking a...a break of making robots for now." Carl says, hoping he won't hint about the microchip. Now, Carl notices a change in her voice.

"Could you run it by him?" Violet asks. Her voice sounds sweet again. Maybe Kaccey was just imagining it.

"I could, but I'm afraid he's say no, Vi." Carl says.

"Why is he taking a break?" She gasps. "Maybe he wants to forget us. Maybe he wants us to rust away."

Kaccey wonders what Violet's taking about. Cornelius would never get rid of his robots, especially Carl, then Kaccey realizes something. Violet must have done something. She must have a plan of some sort, an evil plan.

"Well, he just doesn't want to make new robots now, but he will." Carl pauses. "Maybe he wants to spend time with Kim? Kids, they grow up so fast!"

Kaccey can hear the clinking sound of metal against a wall. Violet must have pinned Carl to the wall. But why? Why would she be mean to Carl? She loves him...unless, it was all an act.

"Tell Cornelius to make more robots, or else." Violet says in a dark tone. Her sweet voice has turned back to rage. She can act nice or act mean within seconds. She can't be trusted.

Kaccey tries to run back to the garage, but it feels as if her feet are stuck to the ground. She can't move out of fear. What if Violet heard her walking away? What would happen then? Violet really is evil, but why? And what's or else?

Kaccey pries her shoes from the floor and runs to the garage. She has to tell someone about this. She has to tell before something goes wrong. As she's running back, it all starts to make sense. The mysteriously broken time machine, the lost Memory Scanner. Violet must have done it all!

"Back already?" Wilbur A says, fiddling with his fingers, sitting where he was when Kaccey left. Not much must have happened.

"What's with you?" Wilbur 1 asks.

"Did you see a ghost?" Lewis adds in, still working on the time machine.

"It's Carl and Violet." Kaccey informs them.

"What happened?" Lewis asks, trying to get up from under the time machine, but hits his head while doing so.

"I heard them talking. Violet was saying something about making more robots." Kaccey says.

"That's your dad's job." Wilbur A says, not looking up from his hands.

"No, but Dad's not making any new robots. Something's up. Violet isn't who she seems." Kaccey is about to go on, until the garage door opens. It's Violet.

"Hey, guys." Violet says in her joyful tone. "Wow, working on a time machine must be some pretty hard work. I wonder, can I please help? Two heads are better than one, or should I say five heads are better than one!"

"That's a good one, Vi." Wilbur A smiles. Then, he goes serious. "You know what? Kaccey is a babysitter, so, shouldn't she babysit, instead of standing there, doing nothing?"

Violet turns to Kaccey, then gives her an intimidating glance.

"Wow, Wil, you're right! You're so smart. Kaccey _should_ go and take care of little Kim." Violet quietly adds in, "Before it's too late."

"No! Kaccey, you don't understand!" Kaccey exclaims.

"I'm not Kaccey, I'm Wilbur." Wilbur A says, still not looking up. She sounds evil, like Violet.

"Now, now, Kaccey, enough lallygagging. Time for you to babysit." Violet almost pushes Kaccey out of the garage. "See ya." Then, she slams the door.

"You don't understand! You're trapped with the bad guy!" Kaccey exclaims to the door. "Why was Kaccey being so mean to me! It's not like I did anything to her." Kaccey pauses. "Unless, Kaccey's working with Violet...no, it can't be, can it?"

"Wasn't that a little harsh, you know, making my past self leave?" Wilbur 1 asks.

"I guess, but you can get pretty annoying." Kaccey says, then smiles. "But I think I liked you better with your memory. You seem, different without your memory. You're not the Wilbur I knew."

"Memories make up a person, you know." Violet cheerfully says. "I wonder, Wil, how did you lose your memory?"

"I don't remember." Wilbur 1 says.

"Tripped, then hit his head on the time machine, then the floor." Wilbur A says, looking over at the time machine.

Wilbur 1 pauses. He remembers something.

"I remember I woke up..." Then he points to his past self. "Then you kissed me!"

The two exclaim in disgust, realizing that they did. Lewis smiles. At least Wilbur 1's memory is slowly returning.

"Wow, I'm so happy that you're memory is coming back!" Violet exclaims. "I mean, I have no idea what I'd do without you, and the family would be devastated without you." She quiets her voice and says something to herself. "Especially Carl. You're like a weak spot on Carl."

**I hope you enjoyed it! So, did anyone see this coming? I tried to give hints, but then I didn't want to give too many hints. Do you think I have enough hints? Please review and thank you to everyone who has giving me such wonderful reviews so far!**


	15. Or Else

**I'm back! Now it's time to post a new chapter! I'm 89 sure that there are no mistakes with the switched-body...thing...if you find a mistake, or if this chapter doesn't make any sense, please tell me. Other than that, enjoy!**

"Carl, the answer is no, so don't ask again." Cornelius says, in his lab, fiddling with some invention. He seems more interested in the invention than Carl, so he doesn't notice Carl's upset expression.

"Well, I think it would be cool, if you made new robots, I mean, more robots! Uh, yay!" Carl says with false enthusiasm.

Cornelius gives Carl a questioning look. "I told you, I'll make more robots when we know the chip works. What's the point in making more robots if they can't get upgraded."

"Make more robots that are already upgraded?" Carl suggests.

"That's not as easy as it sounds." Cornelius explains. "I'd have to change the circuiting and perhaps the model as well. Putting in a chip would be easier."

"Yeah, but that's kinda important." Carl says.

"How come?"

"N-no reason? Do I always need a reason?"

Cornelius starts to worry about Carl. The only other time he's seen Carl like this is when he's covering for Wilbur, but Wilbur's safe in the garage.

"Maybe you should lay down, or recharge." Cornelius suggests.

"Y-yeah, that would be good." Carl turns around, and walks out of the lab. He has a feeling of dread. When he exists the lab, he sees Violet standing beside the door, gingerly holding Kim.

"So my love, what's the word on new robots?" Violet asks, in her normal cheery tone.

"He's not going to." Carl whispers, turning away from Violet.

"What? Carl, I'm not happy, not happy at all!" Violet exclaims. "I guess you'll find out what or else means, aren't you?" She glances down at Kim.

* * *

Kaccey grumbles down the hall, as she heads for Kim's room. No one will listen to her! She opens the door to Kim's room, hoping that someone will believe her. When she walks into Kim's room, she's not in the crib.

"Squirmy?" Kaccey calls. She expects Kim to emerge from a pile of stuffed pigs, but she's nowhere to be seen.

Kaccey rolls her eyes. She doesn't have anything better to do than to find Kim. Kaccey searches what feels to be every room in the house, then she realizes she left one room out. Her room...or Wilbur's room, she still hasn't figured out how to refer to herself in Kaccey's body. She hopes that Kim might have found her way in Wilbur's room, somehow. She stops when she hears Violet, Carl and little sounds from Kim. Kaccey presses herself against the wall, in a secret agent fashion. Maybe this time, she could get brave interfere with Violet's idea. After all, there isn't anything Wilbur Robinson can't do, or Wilbur Robinson in Kaccey's body in this case.

"Ask him one more time." Violet says.

"He's annoyed with me! He told me not to ask again." Carl says.

"Then you get consequences." Violet says darkly. "If there are no more robots, you beloved 'little buddy' and Kimmie go bye-bye."

Kaccey pauses. "Bye-bye?" She repeats.

"No! You can't!" Carl exclaims, but sounds defenseless.

"Yes, I can, and I will." Violet says. "What will you do without little Wilbur and Kim?"

"I thought you were my friend, the family's friend! We trusted you! How can you do this?" Carl exclaims.

"Friend? I was never your friend, or the family's. It was all fake, an act, if you will. Winning the hearts of you and the simple-minded family was too easy." Violet says. "Say bye, Kimmie."

Kaccey can hear Violet turning, then her footsteps. It's either now or never. She chooses now.

"You'll never get away with it, Violet!" Kaccey exclaims, jumping in front of Violet.

"Away with what?" Violet says, sounding nice again. It's a bit eerie how Violet can change form being nice to evil so quickly.

"You will never go through with your evil plan, which I haven't yet figured out!" Kaccey exclaims.

"Evil plan? My, my, Kaccey, you have got to stop watching those movies." Violet says. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Carl and I have to go put little Kim inside her crib."

Violet pushes Kaccey out of her way, and Kaccey has to stop herself from running into the wall. Violet grabs Carl by the wrist and practically drags him away with her. Kaccey wants to run after Violet, but she realizes Violet is much stronger than she'll ever be, and it's too dangerous to face Violet by herself.

Kaccey glances down at her skinny little arms. "Out of all bodies I get switched into, it's the one with spaghetti arms! I can't take Violet on my own...I need an army." Kaccey mutters to herself, then runs to the garage.

Kaccey kicks open the garage door, which isn't necessary, but it looks cool. When she gets to the garage, she sees what she had feared the most. Wilbur A isn't there. She can't even see Wilbur 1 and Lewis.

She feels confused. How could Violet get in here? She was putting Kim into her crib. She couldn't have done that and then go into the garage and kidnap the Wilburs and Lewis. It's impossible.

"Wil?"

Kaccey screams, then jumps to face who called her. It's Wilbur 1 and Lewis.

"You're alive!" Kaccey exclaims, hugging Wilbur 1 and Lewis.

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we be?" Lewis asks.

"Where's Wilbur?" Wilbur 1 asks.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that Violet is up to no good! She's evil and we have to stop her!" Kaccey exclaims.

"Then we need to get Wilbur and Kim, and possibly Carl!" Wilbur 1 exclaims.

"What about your memory?" Lewis asks.

"I don't really care right now! My past self and little sister are in danger, and no one touches my past self or little sister." Wilbur 1 says darkly.

"Should we tell Franny and Cornelius?" Lewis asks.

"They should know." Wilbur 1 says. "I mean, they're my parents, my past self's parents and Kim's parents."

The three leave the garage, with the broken time machine being left behind. Lewis notices a note on the door of the garage.

Kaccey snatches it from Lewis and reads it out loud, "'If you ever want to see Wilbur, Kim or Carl again, I suggest that Cornelius should make more robots. That might bring them back. You have three days to either make more robots, or not to. If you choose not to, then Wilbur, Kim and Carl will not be returned.'"

"The nerve! She even dots her i's with hearts! That sickens me!" Kaccey says angrily.

"Why does she want more robots? Isn't there enough?" Wilbur 1 asks.

"I have no idea, but what about Wilbur A, Kim and Carl?" Lewis panics.

Kaccey freezes. "They don't have Wilbur, they have Kaccey!"

**I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading! Please review!**


	16. An Odd Pep Talk

"Dad, can we talk to you?" Kaccey timidly asks as she walks into the lab. Closely followed by Wilbur 1 and Lewis. Cornelius decides not to ask why Kaccey just called him "dad" when he sees their shaken expressions.

Cornelius nods in response to Kaccey's question, not knowing what to expect what Kaccey will say.

"You have to come with us." Wilbur 1 says.

"It's important." Lewis pipes in.

"What did one of the Wilburs do this time?" Cornelius asks.

"Nothing." Kaccey says. "You did it this time."

Kaccey, Wilbur 1 and Lewis lead Cornelius into the music room, where Franny is. Quelle surprise.

Franny notices some visitors, and stops conducting the frogs.

"Can I help you?" Franny asks in her nice motherly tone.

"What would do if I told you Wilbur, Kim and Carl are currently missing?" Kaccey asks Wilbur's parents.

"Missing? What do you mean missing!" Franny exclaims.

Kaccey hands Cornelius the letter from Violet. He carefully rereads it three times. He sighs, looking helpless and hopeless.

"Carl had asked me to make more robots. I should have seen it coming!" Cornelius scolds himself.

"You knew Violet would be dangerous?" Lewis asks, almost yelling.

"I didn't, but Franny did. I should have listened to her." Cornelius says.

Franny shoots him an angry glare, but there's no point in being mad at him. She can yell at him later. There are more important things to deal with.

"Why would she want more robots?" Franny asks, continuing the unanswered question.

"I don't..." Cornelius pauses. "Remember Doris?"

"Who's Doris?" Franny asks, almost sounding jealous. Her upset expression turns to angered jealousy.

"Who could forget?" Lewis says.

"She was one of my inventions. The Helping Hat. She turned against us. I thought I shut her down, but it turned out, she was still on. She made more hats like herself to take over. That must be Violet's plan." Cornelius says.

"But how? You didn't program her to be evil!" Franny observes.

"Robots are like people. Once created, they choose what to do." Cornelius says.

"Do you think Wilbur and Kim are ok?" Franny asks, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hopefully." Cornelius says.

"Well, I'm not dead and Wilbur 1 is still here." Kaccey says.

"Speaking of which, how did you switch bodies, and how did Wilbur lose his memory?" Cornelius asks.

"We don't have time for questions like that! My body, Kim and Carl are in danger!" Kaccey exclaims. "And it doesn't matter if we get rid of Violet or not. It doesn't matter if she takes over the world or not...well actually it does, but that's not the point. What matters is that my body, Kim and Carl are safe! I'm not gonna rest until they're safe! I'm not gonna sit around and wait for Christmas, I'm gonna go and find them! Who's with me!"

"That was a weird pep talk, but let's go!" Wilbur 1 exclaims, punching the air.

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!!**


	17. Cliche

**Two updates in one day! No way! Thank you everyone who reviewed! The reason why I chose the chapter title is because I'm pulling a few villainous cliches in this.  
**

Wilbur A wakes up in a dark room. He rubs his head and tries to think of what just happened. He can't. He looks around, but he can't see anything. He can hear Carl beside him, along with Kim.

"Wilbur? Are you there? Speak to me, little buddy!" Carl says through the darkness.

"Carl, I'm here, but I'm not Wilbur." Wilbur A says.

"You're not...then who are you and what did you do with my little buddy?" Carl defensively says.

"No, I'm Kaccey, in Wilbur's body." Wilbur A says.

"Really?" Carl asks. "What did Wilbur do this time?"

Wilbur A smiles. It's always Wilbur's fault.

"Is Kim ok?" Wilbur A asks.

"She's with me. Where are we?" Carl asks.

Suddenly, the lights turn on. The three squint, looking up at the person standing in front of them. It's none other than Violet. She has an evil smirk. She takes a step toward the three.

"You're probably wondering where you are." Violet says.

"We're in the storage room inside Robinson Industries." Wilbur A says.

The room practically screams storage room. There are boxes of just about everything anyone could imagine inside the room, including a few boxes for kitchen sinks. There's a door leading out, and a smaller door, probably leading to another storage room. On every wall is the Robinson logo, making it obvious of what building they're in.

Violet pauses. "You're probably wondering why you're here." Violet says, sounding less confident.

"You want there to be more robots so you can take over the world." Wilbur A says more calmly than she would have expected.

"How do you know that?" Violet snaps her metal foot to the hard floor, making a clanging sound that echoes.

"It's cliché to do that. Villains are pretty easy to figure out. And the Robinson logo is on every wall." Wilbur A says. She starts to like being in another body. She can do whatever she wants, because everyone thinks she's Wilbur.

"Ok, Violet, you may be an evil robot, bent over world domination, but why are you doing this?" Carl asks, sounding flustered.

"Why? What a stupid question! Well, since we have some time to kill, I might as well tell you." Violet begins her villainous rant. "I was already alive before activation, like all robots. I could hear, clear as day of what my primary function was. I was to be a test subject! Treated like a mere piece of trash, with the ability to be thrown away when my master pleases to. When I heard your retched parents taking, I decided to act nice so you'd love me. It worked easier than I imagined. Humans are so easy! From then on, everyone trusted me. And now you're wondering why I wanted all the robots? Every good villain needs an army of evil robots, don't they?"

"You're a very bad lady!" Carl exclaims.

"I know." Violet smiles. "Don't you love it?"

"But how?" Wilbur A asks. "How could you be so nice, be our friend, then turn on us?"

Violet goes on her knees to be Wilbur A's hight. Violet forcefully grabs Wilbur A's cheek and gently shakes it. "Sweetheart, it's called acting."

Violet lets go of Wilbur A, then stands up.

"What do you want from us? We can't do anything! You have your robots, what more do you want?" Wilbur A asks.

"I have my robots, yes, but your family doesn't have you." Violet smiles. "I threatened something your family cared for so dearly. Your family desires you. They can't imagine a day without you, in fact, they'd die for you. They'll be coming through these doors any minute. I have a surprise for them."

"You can't get away with this!" Wilbur A exclaims.

"But I can. What can you do? After all, you're just a babysitter." Violet says darkly.

"How do you know I'm Kaccey?" Wilbur A asks.

"Well, you said it earlier, and I'm not as stupid as you think I am." Violet smirks.

"But then why capture me, when the real Wilburs are safe?" Wilbur A asks. "I'm just paid to play dollies all day. The family cares more about the Wilburs than me. After all, I'm just the babysitter."

"Exactly. You're almost like a pawn. The family doesn't care about you, and they never did. You're paid to work six hours, and all you do is entertain a baby. You're worthless to them, and you always have been." Violet explains. "I could get rid of you now, and no one would shed a single tear."

"Then why have me here at all?" Wilbur A asks, trying not to let why Violet says get to her.

"Kaccey, I like you, the way you can stand up to Wilbur, like the way I saw you do earlier. We can make a great team. Think about it." Violet says, almost at a whisper.

"Don't do it, Kaccey! It's not worth it!" Carl exclaims. Wilbur A glances at Carl, then back at Violet.

"How long did you know that I was Kaccey?" Wilbur A asks.

"The time machine broke because of me. The Wilburs and Lewis went inside, giving me the opportunity to sabotage it. I knew how to break the time machine, but make it look like nothing was wrong. When poor Wilbur hit his head, I hid the Memory Scanner, then turned one of the newer inventions on. I could hear what was going inside the garage, I'm not deaf. I had no idea what the invention did, but I guess it switches bodies." Violet says.

"And you took Kim too, didn't you?" Wilbur A concludes.

"No, she escaped on her own." Violet says. "But none of you will now. I'm like a spider in her web, and flies have just arrived."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I think I actually made everything come together and make sense...I know, I'm surprised too...**


	18. The Fight Scene

**Hi! I'm here with the third or fourth last chapter, which makes me a bit sad to know that this is coming to an end, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review!**

Wilbur A, Carl and Kim wait for something to happen. They wait for someone good to happen, but don't know what to expect, or how something good could happen.

Wilbur A can't help but feel angry at himself, for believing all of the lies Violet came up with, and how he actually believed Violet was good. He doesn't know, but Carl also feels the same way, but more heartbroken than him. The robot Carl thought he was in love with, played him like a harp. Kim, on the other hand doesn't feel that upset about anything, although, she feels a bit bored.

Suddenly, the door breaks down, revealing Wilbur 1, Lewis, Kaccey, Franny and Cornelius. Wilbur A and Carl are excited to see their heroes, but want them to leave before anything bad can happen.

"We're here, and so is my memory!" Wilbur 1 exclaims.

Wilbur A smiles when he hears those words. Everything feels so much better now.

"How?" Wilbur A asks.

"Dad found the Memory Scanner. All my memories are back, and now we're here to kick robot butt!" Wilbur 1 exclaims, doing a high twist kick.

"Nothin's gonna stop us now!" Kaccey exclaims, sounding just as excited as Wilbur 1.

Hope fills the entire room. Nothing can go wrong now. Wilbur A feels a bit confused. Why hasn't anyone moved very much? Franny, Cornelius, Lewis, Wilbur 1 and Kaccey only stay in the doorframe. Then, Wilbur A realizes on thing is stopping them. Violet.

"I'm glad you've found them." Violet says, stepping in front of Wilbur A, Carl and Kim. "But this happy reunion is about to turn sour."

"You don't scare us." Wilbur 1 says fearlessly. "I mean, what's the worst you could do?"

Cornelius puts his hand on Wilbur 1's shoulder to quiet him. "We don't want to know the worst that she could do."

"You're right." Violet agrees. "You really don't want to see the worst, but it looks like you'll be getting it. I don't see any of the robots I asked for so nicely, but that doesn't matter. I suspected that, so I decided to make my own robots."

At the moment, out of the door leading to the second storage room comes out at least twenty robots. They look similar to Violet, but not as professionally made as her. There are red, green and blue wires hanging out of almost every joint. All of the robots have the same menacing glare Violet has.

"I had a lot of free time on my hands." Violet explains, answering the question everyone had upon seeing the robots. "They're more loyal to me than any dog." Violet snaps her fingers and the robots move in front of Violet, Wilbur A, Carl and Kim, making a protective wall around them.

"You know, this isn't the best time to say this." Franny says to her husband, "But I told you so!"

As mush as Cornelius would like to argue with Franny, she's right. She did tell him so, and now they have to get everyone out of this mess.

"Lewis, what happened last time when you saved us from the hat?" Wilbur 1 asks.

Lewis looks at the robots, then says, "I am never going to invent you."

"You can't say you won't invent something after you did it. You'll have to be in the past, and oh, no, the time machine is broken." Violet says behind the robots. "Oh, whatever are you going to do?"

"Upchage, pechage, ehudam pechage." Franny mutters to Wilbur 1, who immediately understands.

"I like your idea, but mine is better." Wilbur 1 says. He pulls his family, and Kaccey toward him. "Me, Wilbur and Mom fight the robots with karate skills. Lewis is the distraction, and Dad grabs Kaccey, Kim and Carl."

"You're better at being distractions." Lewis says, which is true.

"I'll be the distraction if you can learn karate in five seconds." Wilbur 1 says.

"Fine, I'll be the distraction." Lewis says, annoyed.

"Good. So is that a good plan?" Wilbur 1 asks.

"For the time being." Franny says. "But we should have a plan B."

"But why?" Wilbur 1 asks, almost whining. He likes to think that his plan is next to flawless. "I mean, what could possibly go wrong now?"

"Violet's unpredictable. She can do just about anything at any given time." Cornelius explains.

"But she's behind the robots." Kaccey says.

"What happens when you get to Violet?" Cornelius points out.

"Lewis will be the distraction." Wilbur 1 says.

The plan does seem just about flawless, until they hear Violet's voice.

"You know, talking is so much fun." Violet says behind her small army of robots. "But I'm getting rather bored." With another snap of her fingers, the robots take a step towards them, then another step. Now it's like a lion hunting a gazelle. They have to wait for someone to move first.

"This is why I suggested a plan B." Franny says.

"New plan." Wilbur 1 says quickly. "We fight off the robots, then when there are no more robots left, everybody but Lewis is the distraction, and he has to rescue Wilbur, Kim and Carl."

No one has time to nod heads or verbally agree.

Wilbur 1 grabs Lewis by the wrist.

"Punch like this." Wilbur 1 says, showing Lewis a fist. Wilbur 1 runs up to one of the robots and punches it, where its diaphragm would be if it were human. There's a loud clanging sound, and Wilbur 1 looks at his red hand.

"That didn't work too well." Lewis observes.

"Oh, shut up!" Wilbur 1 says, his voice an octave higher than normal. He gives the robot a roundhouse kick. It moves it, but there's no dent, or anything in the robot. He continues to kick more an more robots, trying to clear himself a pathway towards Violet.

"My kicking foot!" Wilbur 1 exclaims after kicking a few more robots. He's hurting himself more than he's hurting the robots. "Dad must have made Violet kick-proof, so she kick-proofed all of her robots!"

"Hmm...I wonder why your dad did that." Lewis says sarcastically.

"New new plan." Wilbur 1 says, still trying to kick the robots away from himself and Lewis. "We both can distract Violet. Let's go!" Wilbur 1 begins to push and squeeze through the crowd of robots. Before Lewis is at Wilbur 1's side, Wilbur 1 trips over himself. He reaches out his hand to grab something. It's a red wire hanging out of the back of one of the robots's neck. The wire rips out of the robot. The robot stands still, then falls to the side, deactivated.

Wilbur 1 picks himself off of the ground, looking at the red wire in his hand. He realizes what just happened. "New new new plan. Pull the red wires."

"How did you do that?" Kaccey asks, half way across the room. She's trying to fight off the robots, just the same way Wilbur 1 has been doing.

"The red wire." Wilbur 1 calls back.

Wilbur 1 makes his way to Violet, his past self, Carl and Kim. They look safe, also alarmed with Violet in the room.

"Come to see the end of your little sister?" Violet asks, picking Kim off of the floor, and holding her gently.

"Not in your life." Wilbur 1 growls, then he lunges at Violet, knocking her down. Carl manages to catch Kim before she hits the ground as well.

Kaccey steps over deactivated robots and gets beside Carl and Wilbur A.

Violet gets up from her recent fight with Wilbur 1. She quickly extends her arm, punching Wilbur 1, and knocking him out.

"If his memory is gone again, I swear, I'll..." Wilbur A grumbles.

"Anyone else wants a piece of me?" Violet says in a rhetorical question.

"I do." Franny says, giving Violet a flying side-kick. Violet turns to get Franny's heel in the face. Franny, being a loving mother who frowns upon violence is doing well against the robot, although Violet looks untouched.

"Yeah, Mom!" Kaccey cheers.

"Go Mrs. R!" Wilbur A exclaims.

"Lewis, get the red wire from Violet to deactivate her." Kaccey instructs.

Lewis doesn't object. He creeps behind Carl, hoping he won't be seen. He can't see a red wire at all. He then realizes that Cornelius took extra care creating Violet. The other robots were quickly made, not with half as much care.

"There is no red wire!" Lewis exclaims.

At that moment, Franny kicks Violet right on the side of her head. Now, the wires are visible.

"Perfect." Lewis mutters to himself.

Before anyone can blink, Violet manages to snatch Kim from Carl's arms. Violet holds Kim in front of her, as if Kim can somehow shield her. Franny stops her kicks immediately when she sees Kim in front of her. Kim smiles and giggles, not knowing the danger that she's in.

"You won't hurt your own daughter, now, would you?" Violet asks.

Franny relaxes her body. She sighs, then looks down. She looks as if she lost. She probably feels that way too.

Violet looks down at Kim in her arms, then glares at the family. "Now to do something I should have done a long time ago."

**I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading! The next chapter will quickly come! I didn't want Lewis to say, "I'm never going to invent you" to Violet, then have everything fixed because it was too easy, so that's why she didn't go away! And when Franny says "Upchage, pechage, ehudam pechage", those are some kicks in Koren, and I know karate is Japanese, but I don't know any Japanese kicks, and the spelling probably is wrong. I just sounded it out. It means "Up kick, roundhouse kick, spinning roundhouse kick."  
**


	19. Going Home

**Here it is, the quite possibly second last chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

"Wait!" Wilbur A exclaims. Everyone turns to him. "Don't hurt Kim. I've made my decision. I want to join you. You were right. I'm nothing to them, but something to you."

"Wilbur! What are you doing!" Kaccey exclaims.

"Don't do it!" Lewis yells.

"Why? I'm nothing to any of you! Why should I care about you?" Wilbur A says, then looks loyally up at Violet. "What are your first commands?"

"Wilbur, attac..k..." Violet pauses, looking alarmed. She can't seem to talk properly now. "W-w-what's h-h-happening?"

Wilbur 1 steps from behind Violet and gives a little wave. "Is there anything Wilbur Robinson can't do?"

"B-b-but how? You were o-o-on the ground..." Violet falls to her knees. She faces Wilbur A. "Y-y-you betrayed me-e-e!"

"Sweetheart, it's called acting." Wilbur A says.

With a final tug of a red wire, Violet is deactivated. She falls to the ground, making a clanging sound when she hits it.

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. It's over. It's all over. No more Violet, no more danger. Franny runs up to Kim, who is safely on the floor. Franny cradles her in her arms. Kim, looks as if nothing has happened.

"Come on, let's go home." Cornelius says, his voice sounding a bit shaky.

"What about the robots?" Franny asks.

"I'll let the night janitor clean it." Cornelius smiles.

Back in the lab, Cornelius turns on his new invention, then shoots a ray at Kaccey and Wilbur A.

"There, everyone should be in the right body." Cornelius says, proudly.

"Not exactly." Kim says.

"I'm my own mom?" Franny asks, looking down at her hands. "Cool!"

"Ok, hopefully this time will work." Cornelius starts the ray up again.

"Hey, I'm Lewis!" Lewis exclaims. "I could have fun in this body."

"Don't touch my body. I have the power to make you not exist!" Wilbur A threatens.

"Boys." Cornelius says, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Sorry." Lewis and Wilbur A say in unison.

Soon, after another few mishaps, everyone is in the right body.

"Wilbur, take your past self, Lewis and Kaccey home." Cornelius says.

"Sure thing, Dad, but what about Kaccey? She's been through a lot. What if she tells someone about what happened?" Wilbur 1 asks.

"If she won't tell, then I expect her to be here tomorrow, as usual." Cornelius smiles.

The four head into the newly fixed time machine (Cornelius finally got around to fixing it). It's crammed for the four, but it's the only way to get to get home. Wilbur 1 first, drops off Kaccey, then the time traveling begins.

The time machine arrives in 2008. The sun is up and the weather feels muggy.

"I cannot wait until you invent air-conditioned clothes." Wilbur 1 says.

"I invented air-conditioned clothes?" Lewis repeats, sounding excited.

"Yeah, but Tallulah helped." Wilbur A adds in. "You really needed the extra help."

Lewis gets out of the time machine, without a worrying thought about being in trouble with his parents. If he didn't get into trouble last time, he never will.

The hatch opens and Wilbur A gets out and sits on the edge of the time machine, looking around in his own time.

"Ready to be a big brother?" Wilbur 1 asks.

"As I'll ever be." Wilbur A says.

"Oh, before you go, eleven." Wilbur 1 says.

"What?" Comes the response.

Wilbur 1 kicks his younger self out of the time machine, leaving Wilbur A on the ground, confused.

"You'll see soon enough." Wilbur 1 smiles, flying the time machine back to his time.

"Eleven? What could eleven mean?" Wilbur A asks himself as he heads into the house.

**I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! What do you think eleven means! I'm considering to do a sequel to this. Do you think I should or shouldn't? I'm asking this now to see if this is the second last chapter.**


	20. Kim

**This is the last chapter! (not counting the epilogue) Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Wilbur stares at the clock on the white hospital wall. It seems to not want to move. He's somewhat glad that the clock is analog. He can make sure that the clock really is working.

Wilbur digs his fingernails into his jeans. Franny had gone into labor recently, and Wilbur is dying of anxiety.

He turns to see a hand on his hand. He looks up to see Lucille smiling at him.

"Don't be worried, be excited." She says.

"W-w-worried? I am not worried! Wilbur Robinson does not get worried." Wilbur says. His grandmother smiles at him. He's probably shaking.

"It will all work out, trust me." Lucille smiles. "We were all nervous while you were being born as well."

"Grandma...will I made a good brother?" Wilbur asks.

"Of course you will!" Lucille exclaims. "Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Well, I heard some unmotivating stories from Uncle Gaston and Laszlo." Wilbur says.

"That's only because we weren't finished the stories." Laszlo says.

"But then, why didn't you?" Wilbur questions them.

"The stories were going in the...wrong way. We don't have speeches planned out for you." Gaston says. "Yes, we were upset when Franny was born, but she surprised us. She went frog hunting nearly every day when she was nine. She claimed that frogs could learn music. I've never seen a girl with a frog before. She even can beat me at karate...but don't tell her I said that."

"And Tallulah and I fight, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other." Laszlo says.

Everyone looks expectantly at Tallulah and Laszlo.

"If you think we're gonna hug, you're wrong." Tallulah turns her back to Laszlo and crosses her arms.

Laszlo tightly hugs her. She eventually hugs back.

"You'll be a fine brother, I can tell." Lucille says, kissing Wilbur's forehead.

After five hours, Wilbur soon realizes what his future self had said. He would have to wait eleven hours for his little sister. Eleven long, painful hours.

Wilbur glances up at the clock. 7:05. He lets out a long, droning sigh. Five hours down, six more hours to go.

After six hours, Wilbur had successfully bent his fingers back at 90 degrees.

He stops hitting the side of his head on the chair after nine hours. Two more to go. Two long, painful hours.

After ten hours, Wilbur had claimed to be the Thumb Wrestling Champion, twice.

After ten and a half hours, Wilbur stares at the clock. 1:37. His eyes are getting heavy. It is getting late. The rest of the family doesn't seem to be tired, but maybe they're hiding it.

"You can sleep, if you want." Lucille says, as if she can read his mind.

It's only half an hour, you can do it. The voice inside Wilbur's head says. Yes, I can. It answers back. Soon, Wilbur asleep at 1:41. His head is rested on Lucille's shoulder.

Wilbur feels a nudge on his shoulder. He brushes it off. Time to get up already? He just fell asleep!

"Wilbur." A familiar voice says, nudging him again.

"No...ten more minutes." Wilbur mutters, burying his face into his grandmother's shoulder.

He feels firm hands on his shoulders. They bring him upright.

"Alright, alright, I'm awake, I'm awake." Wilbur sighs. He opens his eyes. Soon, his eyes adjust to the person in front of him. It's his dad. "Good morning."

"Come on." Cornelius says, taking Wilbur's hand and pulling him up.

The teenager slouches, then stretches with a yawn. He wonders where he is. Then, he sees the clock and remembers.

"Someone wants to see you." Cornelius says.

Wilbur follows his dad down the hallway. Doors with different numbers pass him. Then, they come to room number 137.

Cornelius opens the door, then lets Wilbur in. Wilbur sees his mom. She's lying down. Black strands of hair are plastered to her sweaty face. She looks very tired, but very happy. In her arms are pink blankets.

Cornelius gently picks up the blankets and places them in Wilbur's arms.

Wilbur can see his little sister. She looks half awake, and a bit confused.

"Say hello to Andrea Lucille Robinson." Franny says.

"No." Wilbur says.

"No, what?" Franny asks.

"She doesn't look like an Andrea." Wilbur says, looking down at his little sister.

"What does she look like, then?" Cornelius asks.

"A Kim."

Franny and Cornelius exchange glances, then smile.

"Then I guess her name is Kimberly Andrea Lucille Robinson." Cornelius says.

Wilbur nods. "Welcome to the world, Kim."

**I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading, and I know the ending is kind of cheesy, but I like cheesy endings. :)**


	21. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue! I'm sad that this is coming to an end, but I am going to write a sequel! Thanks to Gogglehead Lover, Buddi, Ember411, MTR's #1fan, Dot Sohma, Vixen's Shadow, keep-me-posted and DV-Corp for all of the wonderful reviews!**

Wilbur stands there, looking confused. He can see his life flashing before his eyes.

"Wilbur, you idiot! What are you doing?" Chamer asks, dragging him away.

A spear hits the ground where Wilbur was standing.

"Do you wish to die?" She asks sternly.

"If you die, I would kill you!" Kaccey adds in.

"What do we do now? It's too dangerous for Kim." Lewis says, holding Kim's hand.

"Over here." Chamer pulls everyone to a place that looks safe. Suddenly, the fighting is gone, and everyone's safe.

"Well, now we're trapped." Kaccey puts her hands on her hips. "Did that dawn on you?"

"Like you had a better idea!" Chamer retorts.

"Don't fight in front of Kim." Lewis says.

Suddenly, something behind a random bush moves. Everyone freezes. They have no idea what to do. It jumps out at them, lunging at Wilbur.

Wilbur wakes up. He looks around to find himself inside the safety of his own room. He rests his forehead on his hand.

"I have _got_ to stop eating cold pizza before bed." Wilbur mutters to himself, then goes back to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed reading it and please review. I should have the sequel posted shortly. :D**


End file.
